convocationswcfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandstar
Sandstar is a cream-and-fawn tabby she-cat with a missing ear and scars on. She has large shoulders and a visible ribcage on her stomach area, along with having a bad posture. Sandstar has light, green eyes. History Convocations Chapter 1 When Archie talks about the recent gathering, she is seen as this fierce leader ready to fight anyone. She doesn't make an appearance for the rest of the chapter. Chapter 2 While Wolfstep searches for herbs in the bushes, Sandstar claws him. She comes out of the bush along with two other cats, she claims that they were trespassing on ThunderClan territory Sandstar glares at Eaglescreech's for her collar and later growls at her for attacking her clanmate, Moledusk, she stands next to Sootydip after she attacked him. During the meeting, Petalblossom mentions Sandstar and suggests that they should talk to her, Copperstrike than calls her stubborn along with the rest of the members. When Hailpaw brings herbs for RiverClan, Archie asks if Sandstar was mad with them still, Hailpaw tells them that the herbs were from everyone that isn't made at them, implying that she is still agitated at them. Chapter 3 When Hailpaw runs back to camp with their new found scar, she looks at it in complete terror. Chapter 4 Sandstar sleeps on top of one of the caves ledges with Hailpaw, she walks and jumps down only to see Elkmask, she glares at her and asks Ashstep to hurry up. When Petalblossom asks why she is at the moonstone, Ashstep tells her that she was there as a bodyguard in case the two get attacked. Hailpaw asks if Sandstar entered the cave, with Ashstep telling him that she is. During Elkmasks dream, Sandstar is seen standing next to her former leader, Sleetstar. When Milkstar declines Sleetstar offer, she growls at Archie to change Milkstars mind, Archie tells her that they would not change their minds. Sleetstar attacks Milkstar, she gives Archie a worrying look, he yells at her to stop Sleetstar from attacking Milkstar, she attacks him, not wanting to betray her leader. When Elkpaw runs out of the bush, Archie runs towards the apprentice and tries to get her out of the area, she glares at Archie. She runs towards the calico and attacks him, he pins her down and tells Elkpaw to go back to the camp, she throws him off of her. Sandslide glances at the tom and reminds him that if he left RiverClan, they wouldn't be fighting anymore, Archie yells at her, saying that they didn't want to fight and to just tell Sleetstart off. Sandslide glares at him, reminding him that she couldn't do that. Archie jumps at her and rips her ear off, snarling at her to leave his clan alone; she starts to tear up and runs away from the tom. After Archies set fire to the area, Sandslide runs up to Sleetstar and tells her that they needed to leave. Her leader agrees, and ThunderClan retreats from the area. Chapter 5 Moledusk appears during a meeting, he mentions that Sandstar was the one that sent him to RiverClan. Moledusk tells Archie that Sandstar wanted to meet with the leader one-to-one, with no one else there but them. Archie agrees to the meeting and tells Moledusk to tell Sandstar that he would meet her by the creek. Elkmask doesn't trust the meeting, and she questions Archies how he can trust Sandstar; Archie tells her that he has known her long enough to know. On the night of the meeting, Sandstar walks up to Archie and asks if he was alone like she asked, Archie tells her that he is and asks her what she wanted. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Leader Category:Convocations characters Category:Deputy Category:Survivors Guilt characters